Not So Good
by I Killed Popularity
Summary: Annabeth didn't mean to get pregnant only two weeks before Percy left, it just happened. But now with Percy gone, lost contact with the gods, Gaea rising, and strange new demigods showing up, Annabeth feels completly alone and useless. Maybe things would get better, but somehow, Annabeth just doesn't beleive that would happen. M for only some chapters, mostly T.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy and Annabeth **were just lounging around in the Poseidon cabin before it happened. They were just talking about things, mostly about the war, and occasionally kissing. Some kisses would just be pecks, but some would last.

They were in one of the ones that lasted. It wasn't making out or anything, just a close mouth kiss with longing for more. They both wanted more, but both respected the other too much.

But Percy felt a strike in him. This was his girlfriend, right? He should be at least allowed to touch her. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist. it was awkward, no doubt, because he didn't pull her towards him.

Annabeth stiffened. But then she relaxed. She wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and she scooted across the bed closer to him. Her mind whirled as she thought about if she wanted to do it or not. Finally, she decided. She sat herself on Percy's lap.

Percy inwardly smiled. Confidence fired in him. Softly, his tongue probed Annabeth's bottom lip. She hesitated. She remember hearing two Aphrodite girls gossiping. One was complaing of how her current boyfriend of the week liked to stick his slimy tongue in her mouth.

Slimy tongue. But when Annabeth opened her mouth, Percy's tongue slid in, and it wasn't very slimy. It was wet, she had to admit, and maybe a little slimy, but it also felt good. His tongue explored her mouth, probing, swirling.

Annabeth kind of knew this wrong. But in a way, she knew it wasn't. Sex wasn't such a big deal. It's all talk. She wasn't into the big special thing, but she did want it to be with someone she loved. But did she love Percy?

Percy gently laid her down on the bed they were on, getting on top of her. Yes, Annabeth thought as her breath left her body, I do.

Annabeth couldn't help it, but lately, she felt as if she would never see Percy again. It was bizarre, but she just couldn't help it. Call her paranoid, but it was just a feeling in the back of her mind she refused to speak of.

Percy's lips let Annbaeth, and she surprised both of them as she gave a mew of protest. Percy grinned and lowered his lips to Annabeth's neck, sucking, kissing, and poking it.

Annabeth let out a throaty moan.

It started off as a simple kiss. How did it go to this? Annabeth wondered, staring up at the ceiling as Percy penetrated her.

* * *

Annabeth awoke to find Percy's arm wrapped around her naked form. She smiled as last night memories came back to her. Okay, so, yeah, it hurt, and Annbaeth thinks at one point she started to bleed, but near the end it felt good as she orgasmed. and then when Percy came she felt like she was in Elysium.

But she didn't plan to loose her virginity that night. It might sound cliché, but it was true, it just _happened_. It wasn't like she dressed up in lingerie and then furiously seduced Percy. All she wanted was some alone time.

Next to her, Percy stirred. He blinked open his eyes and smiled, cocking his head to see Annabeth. "Morning Wise Girl," he whispered, puckering a few feather-like kisses on her neck, where a hickey was already in place.

"Morning Seaweed Brain," Annabeth whispered.

Percy frowned. He detected something in that voice, he knew her since they were twelve, of course he did. "What's wrong?"

Annabeth shrugged.

"Wise Girl," Percy said, gently grabbing Annabeth's chin, forcing her to look at him, "tell me."

Annabeth took a deep breath. "It's just, I feel now that we had sex, are relationship will never be the same."

Percy smiled. "You're right," he said, gently kissing her. "It'll never be the same, but in a good way. I truly know every inch of you, we'd became one, isn't that special?"

Annabeth smiled. "Yeah, it is."

* * *

Sorry it's short, but it's only the progloude! I totally spelled that wrong. Okay, instead of being gone for 8 months, Percy was only gone for 6 weeks. BUT THE HOO SERIES STILL IS GOING ON! It has to, Annabeth can't be eight months pregnant when Percy sees her again, it jsut wouldn't work! I don't know when I'll update this soon. Also, this story is rated M for furturistic chapters, but don't worry, it'll mostly be rated T and you will be worn of smut in the chapter. PLEASE R&R Reviews= Me update faster!


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth was smart. **It wasn't like she was dumb. She knew having un-protected sex for two weeks in a row was bad, reallly, really, bad. But it also felt so good.

One night though, it was different. It was tearful. It wasn't just about pleasure, it was about love and becoming one, but it also felt as if a final goodbye. It was tearful, to, as if they both knew what it really was, as if they both knew someone wasn't going to be there when they woke up.

As sun peeked into the Poseidon cabin through one of the windows, Annabeth laid naked on a bed, tangled in sheets and comforters. She yawned and sat up, stretching her aching muscles. She immediately sought out Percy's warmth.

Annabeth's fingers scraped bare sheets. She looked over. Percy wasn't there. She started to breath heavily. All the times they slept together after Annabeth snuck into Percy's cabin at night, they would always wake up together, then hurry off before they got caught.

But this time Percy wasn't here. Annabeth threw the covers off of her, jumping down off the mattress. She looked frantically around the cabin. Maybe Percy was just hiding? But Annabeth didn't believe that.

She ran to the bathroom still naked, flinging open the door. Percy wasn't there. Annabeth started to cry as she ran out of the bathroom.

She through on here clothes from last night, jean shorts, orange Camp shirt, converse, bra, panties, and left her snarled sex-hair alone, not caring about brushing it as she ran the fastest she had ever ran before to the big house. She knocked frantically as tears flowed from her eyes.

How had she been so stupid? Annabeth knew something was wrong. She should've told Chiron, she should've just done something.

Chiron opened the door, his tail in curlers. He took Annabeth's tears, and her hair. It was never proven to the camp that Percy and Annabeth had acted in sexual activities, but they all suspected it.

"Annabeth, Dear, it's 5:30 in the morning, what's wrong?"

Annabeth flung herself into his arms. "H-hes g-gone," she sobbed.

Chiron stiffened and held Annabeth at arm length. "Whose gone, Annabeth?" he asked frantically.

"P-percy," she sobbed.

Chiron stiffened again. He gently forced Annabeth into a chair on the porch before sounding the horns, calling all campers. After many instructions the search began, as Annabeth felt a sinking, sinking feeling in her stomach.

* * *

Annabeth stared at the little piece of plastic in her fingers. It's been two weeks since Percy was gone, four weeks since they started having sex, and one week before the symptoms hit her.

A bing sounded and Annabeth closed her eyes. It was no secret that the gods had lost contact with everyone. They started ignoring everyone, they didn't answer prayers, they didn't talk inside minds, they didn't do anything.

But Annabeth still closed her eyes, still clasped her hands, and chanted over and over in her mind, _Please be negative, please be negative, please please please._

But the gods are cruel, Annabeth learned as she stared at the little positive sign that could ruin her life for ever. Her breath quickened. Oh my gods, she thought, I'm pregnant!

She started to cry. She clutched the test in her hands. Percy didn't even know. He wasn't there to support her. _My life is ruined_.

Then Annabeth straightened up. She was a daughter of Athena, not some teenage mortal. She didn't know if she could do this, but she could try the Hades out of it.

Wiping at her eyes, she the test down in her bra and and headed out of the bathroom. Every thing felt different now. It felt that everyone was staring at her, and though it was sunny and bright, the world felt gloomy and cruel.

_The fates are cruel_, Annabeth thought as she made her way to the dining hall. She could feel the test in her bra, but there was really no where else to put it without it being seen. And she didn't want it seen. Not before she figured out what she needed to do.

She sat down silently at the end of the table, not meeting anyone's eyes. Since Percy left, the whole camp was in desperation. They were scared, terrified, mad, pissed, everything they could feel they were. Most rules were gone now that Percy was gone.

Annabeth felt her cabins stares. She worried for a second, somehow thinking they knew she was pregnant, but no, they were porbably worried about her now that Percy was gone.

Dinner was in silence as everyone picked at their foods. Annabeth didn't touch hers at all. She was feeling . . . sick, light headed, puckish.

Someone slid in the bench next to her: her half brother Malcolm. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," Annabeth said quietly.

"You've barely touched your food," Malcolm noted.

"Yeah," Annabeth said.

"You need to eat."

That angered Annabeth. Maybe it was her hormones that was now wild. Or maybe she was just sick, sick of it all.

"I DON'T NEED TO DO ANYTHING!" Annabeth shouted. "I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HADES I WANT! NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN NOT DO!" By now everyone was staring at her, but she was on a roll. "I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF PEOPLE TELLING ME I NEED TO DO THIS, OR I NEED TO THAT! I HAD HAD ENOUGH!" She broke off into sobs. _Damn hormones_, she thought.

She wiped at her nose that was covered in snot with her napkin. Gods, what had her life become? Was she already acting like a pregnant teenager?

None of this was supposed to happen. Where was her fairy tell ending? If happy ever after did exist, then Percy ould be with her, the gods would talk to her, and she wouldn't be pregnant.


	3. Dying Inside (Starting Chapter names!)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO!**

**Warning: Small smut of a flashback, this should be the last smut for now, everything else should be T related, thank you.**

**Annabeth flattened her **hands against her stomach. She looked into the full body mirror, pulling up her shirt, then re-flatened her hands.

She tried to flatten the non-existent bump. In a way, Annabeth knew she wasn't showing yet, considering she only took the test yesterday, but in a way, she was huge.

It was so peculiar. Her emotions swirled within her. She felt her head swim. If seeing is believing, then is believing seeing? Her life dispersed around, all because of one simple . . . mistake?

Annabeth shook her head. No, she wouldn't call sleeping with Percy a mistake. It was beautiful love-making, it wasn't even sex. It was becoming two.

If you asked her what her favorite night was of the one week they slept together, she would say Saturday night was the most beautiful night.

They were in a cave they found on the beach. Only them knew of it. The cave was beautiful. The walls were covered in a watered down rainbow-colored diamonds and jewels that would've made Hades jealous. The floor of the cave was sand, and water covered it near the entrance. It was beautiful.

Percy had taken Annabeth there. Thinking back on it, Annabeth let out a bitter-sweet laugh. They had talked about settling down when they were older, kids, marriages, jobs, the full blown thing.

_"Do you ever think about settling down?" Percy asked as they sat down, swinging their hands in the middle of them._

_That shock Annabeth. "Well," she answered truthfully, "not really. I mean, now that the war is over, I guess it crossed once or twice."_

_It was silent as Percy mulled that over. "Do you want kids?" he said out of the blue._

_Annabeth didn't hesitate. "I do," she said quietly._

_"How many?"_

_"Percy," Annabeth said softly, "what brought this on?"_

_Percy gazed into the water. "I don't know. Now that the war is over, I guess it just seems that everything is possible now."_

_Annabeth laughed. "Percy, everything's possible now. It always has been. If you want kids, we'll have kids."_

_Percy smiled, "Really?"_

_Annabeth laughed. "Yeah, really."_

_Percy leaned over and kissed Annabeth. It was a kiss full of love and passion and basically everything in between._

_Percy laid Annabeth down, getting on top of her as their clothes flew off. Their hips rolled together and their hearts beat as one._

_Annabeth groaned. Percy had repeatedly his her G-spot that night, the first night they had found it, and Percy's hands had worked heavinly on her clitoris. She had orgasm multiple times and fluids had flew out of her. It was the best night of her life. It was the best, the most amazing thing that could ever happen to a girl._

"Shit," Annabeth whispered, looking down at her stomach as she blinked back tears. "Not you," she said, looking at her stomach, "my life."

"A-annabeth?" a choked voice asked. Annabeth spun around, hands still on her stomach.

Clarrisse stood in the doorway she had opened, eye wide, mouth dropped.

"Clarisse," Annabeth gushed, "this isn't what it looks like." Tears had started to form in her eyes.

Clarisse wasn't stupid. "Annabeth," Clarisse whispered, out of character, "y-you're talking to your stomach. Either you're crazy, o-or you're there's something in t-there."

Annabth shook her heads vigorously as tears swarmed down her cheeks. "No, no, no, no," she said. "It's nothing, I swear!"

Clarisse stepped toward her. "Are-are you pregnant?"

Annabeth burst into tears. Clarisse didn't know what to do. She was a daughter of Ares, not Aphrodite, she didn't do comfort.

"I'm not going to hug you," Clarisse said, but hugged Annabeth anyway.

"I don't want your pity," Annabeth said but she allowed herself to relax into the daughter of Ares's arms.

Soon, Clarisse broke apart the hug. She sat Annabeth down on the floor, sitting across from her. "So," the daughter of Ares started, "how did, you know, this happen?" She gestured with her hands towards Annabeth's bit her lip.

It was personal. Percy and Annabeth had slept together, it wans't like she could just tell Clarisse that, even though she probably knew.

"I-," Annabeth opened her mouth, but then shook it. " The first time Percy and I," she swallowed, embarrassed, not sure how to put it, "um, consummated we didn't mean it to happen. We were just talking, and then kissing, but then one thing lead to another and, well," Annabeth looked down at her stomach, placing her hands on her belly, "this,"she whispered.

"Are you sure your pregnant?" Clarisse asked.

Annabeth nodded, wiping at her now falling tears. "Yeah, I took a test I stole from the Aphrodite cabin. Of course thay had some."

Clarisse, despite the situation, laughed and soon Annabeth joined her. "Annabeth," Clarisse said after they finished laughing, "can I ask a question?"

Annabeth nodded and Clarisse continued. "Do you love Percy?"

"Of course I do," Annabeth said without hesitation.

"Don't take this wrongly, 'cause I don't need it, but if you love Percy, you wouldn't want to ruin his life, so, why didn't you think to use protection?"

Annabeth readied to defend herself like naturally when she froze. Why hadn't they use protections? Annabeth was a daughter of Athena, she knew the dangers of un-protected sex. And it wasn't like they didn't have any, the Aphrodite cabin had every sort of protection you could think of. So why didn't they?

"Honestly, Clarisse, I don't know."

"A daughter of Athena not knowing something?"

Annabeth thought it was supposed to be a joke, and maybe it was, but Annabeth didn't feel like joking. No, she never felt like joking anymore. Her life was over in her eyes, why try to awaken it?

* * *

Annabeth sighed as she wiggled her legs into her jeans. Was it just her, or was she already gaining weight? But she couldn't be. For gods sake, the baby wasn't even a baby yet! Hades, it still had its tail and even a yolk sac!

Gods, she was paranoid. Shaking her head, she wiggled out out her jeans. The button was leaving an imprint and her body tighetened around the zipper in an uncomfortable way. Sighing once more, she slipped into a gray pair of capri sweat pants that cuffed at the bottum.

She picked up her camp shirt and hesitated to put it on. She was delusional. If the shirt didn't fit, then she would know something was wrong and she didn't want that. So she dropped it, letting the loose material slip from her fingers to the floor.

Annabeth sighed before rummaging through her dresser. She felt in the mood for a tank-top. All though there was no technical rule saying you had to wear the camp shirt, it was well-known.

_But damnit_, she thought,_ I'm pregnant!_

Smiling, she looked hurriedly through her clothes as her stomach growled for attention. Then it dropped. The only clean tank-top she had was a bright hot pink florescent one. And it was spaghetti strapped. It wouldn't cover her bra.

But right now she was craving a pickle mustard chocolate sauce sandwich with some other weird toppings. Gritting her teeth, she un-hooked her bra. For some reason, her nipple were erect. Annabeth shrugged it off, remembering that wanted sexual pleasure was common in pregnant women, considering their hormones were high, plus she was a teenager so her hormones were ever higher than normal.

bare-chested, she looked in her panties and bra dresser for a strap-less bra that was comfortable. She sound one, a nice white one, and put it on. Yet it wasn't comfortable. Growling, she threw it off.

The pink tank-top had a strap-in bra, but those things never worked, especially now that hers were beginning to become rounder and fuller.

The last horn for breakfast rang, warning the last chance to eat.

_Screw it_, Annabeth thought before sliding on the tank top and quickly putting on some boats that were comfortable for her feet. She threw her hair into a tight un-Annabeth like pony-tail then ran to breakfast, and of course, she was the last one there.

They all gaped at her as she calmly walked toward her cabin table. As per usual, she sat at the end of the table, ignoriung the stares and whisperes. Slowly talk began again, but she could still feel some stares, especially an old centaur and a daughter of Ares.

She looked at her plate and thought about what she wanted. Soon, a sandwich with pickles, mustard, lettuce, tomato, four pieces of cheese, four pieces of turkey, four pieces of ham, and then, to top it off, chocolate sauce.

On the side were salt and vinegar chips, an orange dipped in chocolate sauce -she was feeling that sauce- and some apple juice.

Licking her lips, she got up to scrape part of, as an offering to the gods. It was stupid, they lost contact, yet they still had to worship them.

But the gods obviously didn't like her breakfast as the smoke that came up smelled burnt. Annabeth forced her gagged down, walking back to her seat.

Smiling, she ate her breakfast in peace. Until a tap on her shoulder made her spin around. It was one of her half-sisters, Kylie. Like every daughter of Athena, she had curly blonde hair and gray eyes.

"Are you wearing a bra?" she blurted out.

Annabeth stared at her. "How could you tell? Did everyone else notice?"

Kylie shook her head, "Just the girls, the boys are clueless. Why are you eating that sandwich?"

Annabeth shurgged. "I'm hungry."

Kylie looked at her, actually looking at her, as if she didn't believe that. "Why are you wearing that outfit?"

"It's comfy," Annabeth said.

Kylie looked into her eyes, staring into her soul. Pity. Sympathy. Anger. Sad. All those feeling toward Annabeth. A sinking feeling bubbled into Annabeth's stomach. She knew. She looked at her cabin mates -her family. They were all looking at her. They _all _knew.

Tears formed into Annabeth's eyes and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She gently sat her sandwich down, then stood up. "I have to go," Annabeth said softly, turning around to walk away.

"Wait, Annabeth," Malcolm called, "we need to talk."

Annabeth bit her lip. "No." Her voice wavered. "No, we don't."

She walked away then, feeling the endless stares into her back as the teas flew freely from her eyes, but she kept her head high, forcing a smile, pretending to be happy, but inside she was dying.


	4. The truth is out

**Annabeth hid from **her cabin the rest of the day. She couldn't face them. She knew they would want to talk and surly there would be questions, fights, and tears and she just couldn't handle that now.

At night, when she was sure everyone was asleep, did she snuck back into her cabin. She got under her top bunk and closed her eyes, wishing sleep would just take her aching body.

It took a while, but when it did come, she almost wished it hadn't. In her dreams she could see Percy, sleeping, just snoozing away. And then he woke up. He saw her.

He ran to her and she ran to him. They embraced and kissed and it was nice. Then Annabeth told him about the baby. Percy's face hardened.

"It's not mine," he argued, "I used condoms."

That confused Annabeth. No he hadn't. There wasn't any contraceptives. "Percy," Annabeth said, choking back tears, "no you didn't. It's yours!"

Then Percy shook his head no, walking off to a black hole in the distance. Annabeth screamed after him, but he was gone, just like her heart.

* * *

Annabeth was shocked to find herself awake, her body and sheets covered in sweat. It was just a dream, it wall just a dream, a really really bad dream. She breathed a sigh and touched her face. It was streaked with tears. A sudden feeling came over her. She rushed out of bed, running to her bathroom and vomitting up everything in her stomach. Morning sickness. Brushing her teeth, she went back to her bed, thoughts about what this means whirling in her head. She got under the covers, closed her eyes, and then opened the.

Annabeth looked outside. The sun was rising, but everyone was still sleeping, so she thought it might be around five A.M. Annabeth sighed and got up. Really, she wanted to wear sweats again, but she knew that would cause too much attention. One lazy day was suspicious, two would surly get her caught. And besides, she missed enough days of training.

So she slipped on her camp T-shirt. She was relived to find that it wasn't smug and that is still fit okay. But her jeans just didn't feel right. They fit but they hurt her lower abdomen. Annabeth knew it wasn't supposed to be like that, that she still had at least two or three more months before she got even close to being bigger.

The wise thing to do would to tell Chiron and have her checked out. But that would go against her pride.

But something could happen to her. Annabeth didn't know if she care about the thing growing inside her just yet, but she knew something is deffinatly not right and she could later be harmed.

So sucking up her pride, she slipped on the tight fitting jeans and her shoes before throwing her hair into a sloppy pony-tail and walking to the big house.

She knocked softly, and waited a few minutes, her mind swarming with what could happen. Soon, Chiron answered. He seemed surprised to see her. "Annabeth?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, um, listen, can we go into the room? It's chilly out and we need to talk."

Chiron was suspicious. But what could he do? He could see it in her eyes: fear and worry. She wanted to be protective, she wanted Chiron to tell her everything would be alright, even if he didn't know what she wanted protectness from.

So he sighed and nodded. Annabeth squeezed past him because he was in centaur form. She sat down on the couch, as Chiron transformed back into his wheelchair.

"Annabeth, what's this about?"

Annabeth had made a plan. She wasn't going to beat around the bush, but bring it out slowly. But that all changed in one look into his eyes.

"I'm pregnant." It just came out, all in one breath.

As a kid, Annabeth believed Chiron was the best person in the world. He knew everything and anything. He protected her and acted like a father figure.

But now, as he stumbled back and fell out of his wheelchair into centaur form, Annabeth knew that he wasn't suspecting this from her, of all people.

"W-What?"

So Annabeth repeated hit. Again and again until she was screaming and crying. This creäture wasn't Chiron. Chiron just kept quiet. He was in much schock and he had a feeling this was the near the first time she admitted it out loud.

It was then quite as Annabeth blinked back her tears. That's when Chiron allowed himself to talk.

Chiron asked the first question running through his head was, "Is it Percy's?"

Annabeth started. She assumed he knew. Did he really think she was a slut, that she slept with more than one person?

"Of course."

"Who else knows?"

"Clarisse."

"How many times did you and Percy have sexual intercourse?"

"I-I don't know, maybe for every night for a week."

"Why didn't you tell me as soon as you found out?"

"I-I w-was scared!" Annabeth stared to cry again. What was with all of these questions? She couldn't handle these questions. They made her feel useless and full of worry.

"Does your family know?" Chiron kept right on with the questions, knowing he had to do it, even if it made Annabeth uncomfortable. He loved her, but he needed to get this all down. And then, well, he didn't like what he hd to do.

"No," Annabeth choked, "I told you, only Clarisse knows, and she only knows by accident!"

Chiron took a deep breath. "How far along are you?"

That took Annabeth by surprise. She didn't know exactly. "I-I don't know. But listen, that's not why I'm here. Something's wrong."

Chiron looked at Annabeth. "What is it?" he sounded worried.

Annabeth explained about the clothes and how are symptoms were in check when she wasn't far enough along for them.

Chiron sighed and rubbed at his face. "I don't know, Annabeth. I honestly don't know. There's only one way to find out about this. You're going to have to be checked out by Apollo."

"No!" screamed Annabeth, standing up a little too fast. "Y-you can't! Then my mother would know! She's kill me! Litterally! And besides, aren't the gods out of contact?"

Chiron sighed. "I have emergency contact information. But for emergencies only. And this Annabeth, like it or not, is an emergency."

Annabeth shook her head. "No, no, you can't! Please!"

Chiron shook his head. "I'm sorry Annabeth. But I have to take you to Apollo." he searched into his pocket and took out a mini lighting bolt that could fit in Annabeth's palm.

"Lord Zeus gave this to me," Chiron said, biting his lip. He looked at the crying Annabeth. "C'mon." Chiron quickly wrote a note saying he'd be back soon before grabbing a hole of Annabeth and he crushed the lighting bolt in his palm.

They were off to Olympus and soon, everyone would know.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't have time to read it becuase I wanted to get this out for you guys! **

**This chapter was horrible, I know. But I had this whole chapter done and it got erased. So I had to do this a second time, and then half of it got deleted! So, this was my third time typing most of it. So in other words, it sucks!But don't worry, the next chapter is much much better. Sorrynotsorry for the cliff hanger. i just love them, amhwamhwa! Remember, the faster you review, the faster I'll update. Oh, and for my other story, the chapter's almost done, but like this story, all of the chapter got deleted and it takes forever to write those chapters so it's not done yet. But I'm working on it. Woah, this was a longggg Author note. Please R&R!**


	5. Support

**"Okay, Annabeth," Apollo **said, holding up the tube of jelly and refusing to make eye contact with the girl on the cot, "you'll feel a little cold, but this won't hurt at all."

"Okay," Annabeth said softly.

Apollo squirted the goo on and she jumped a little. Lord Apollo was right: it was cold. Apollo took the little monitor thing-Annabeth didn't know the name of it- and moved it around on her small stomach.

Annabeth dared glance to her Mother. Chiron had took her out side of the throne room and she had ran straight towards Apollo temple.

Luckily, he was there. Embarrassed, Annabeth asked for a sonogram test. Apollo had freaked out, immediately knowing she was pregnant and he got her mother.

And although Athena wasn't very happy, she was allowed to sit into the test. Now it was just them into the room, though Annabeth knew her mother was going to go kill Poseidon very soon even though she made both Apollo and her mother sware not to tell anyone, including the other gods.

"Annabeth," Apollo said softly, "it looks like you're only six weeks along, maybe a little less. But it looks like . . . "

"Like what, Apollo?" Athena snapped.

Apollo sighed. "But it looks like the baby is already close to being fully developed."

Annabeth eyes snapped open. "What?"

"I've never seen anything like this before. Well, except in Twilight, but even this is different."

"Just tell us what is is for Hades sake!" her mother screamed. It didn't exactly help cool down Annabeth.

"My best guess is-and don't hold me to this-but I think the baby is fully developed, but it will stay in the womb for the normal time of nine months."

"Do you know how and why it's already developed?" Annabeth asked.

Apollo shook his head. "Like I said, I've never seen a thing like this. I can only guess. But with your mother help, I'll continue researching everything I have."

"Do you know why I don't have a big stomach?" Annabeth questioned.

Apollo nodded. "That I can answer. See, right now the baby is small, maybe the size of a walnut, but it's fully developed, just small."

Annabeth let that sink in. Her baby was already developed? It was just resting in her womb now, just waiting for the nine months to be up so it could grow bigger?

"I think," Apollo said, '"that when the, um, sperm went inside you-" Annabeth blushed furiously "it was just that, sperm. But when it connected with your ovaries, I think over night it litterly fully delveloped."

Annabeth closed her eyes again. It was a lot to take in. She felt like everything was being crushed under her shoulders.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Apollo said suddenly, breaking the silence and bringing Annabeth back to earth.

Annabeth stared at Apollo, "What?"

"Like I said, it's fully developed. Would you like to know the gender?"

Annabeth thought about it. Did she want to know? Not without Percy. No, she would wait, wait until Percy was here and then, together, they would know.

So Annabeth shook her head and pulled down her shirt and jumped off the cot. "Thanks, lord Apollo," Annabeth said softly as she left the temple.

She heard the click clack of heels after her and she knew her mother was right behind her. She stopped but didn't turn around and waited for her mother to catch up. Annabeth knew where her mother temple is, so she headed toward there, silently walking.

When they got to the temple, Annabeth finally turned around to face her mother. Her mother wore a face of anger and freight.

"Why?" she said softly.

"Why what?"

"Why would you do something so stupid as to have unprotecting intercourse?"

Annabeth took a deep breath. This was her mother. She loved her mother, but she had to remember Athena was a god. She acted like a mortal sometimes, but she wasn't one. She really didn't understand mortals emotions, and being a maiden goddess, especially love.

"I don't know, Mom, I don't know."

Athena took a deep breath. "What are you going to do?"

Annabeth shurgged, wiping at the already falling tears. "What I'm going to do? I'm goint to find Percy, have this baby, and never see it for the rest of its life."

Athena was shocked about how Annabeth acted towards her child. "Annabeth, you can't do that."

"Why?" Annaeth snarled. "You did it to me."

"Annabeth, I'm sorry for that, I really am. But don't do that tor your child.

"WHY NOT!" Annabeth screamed now, tears freely falling. "Y-you did it to me. You're own child. How could you?" She was whispering at the end by now.

Athena suddenly understood what this was about. Annabeth was _frightened_. She was scared she was going to do all the bad mistakes that Athena herself did. She didn't want to lose her baby, but she felt like is she didn't give it up, she would mess it all up. Annabeth thought she was going to abandoned her baby, even if she didn't want to.

She wanted to do right by her child. "Oh, Annabeth," Athena murmured, ringing her daughter into her arms.

Annabeth allowed herself to be comforted by her mother, now crying to her heart's content, berried and protected in her mother's comforting arms.

"Annabeth," Athena whispered, her fingers smoothing the hair back from Annabeth's now sticky face. "Annabeth, look at me." Annabeth sniffled but looked up into her's mother gaze. "You will be the best mother the world has ever seen. You will not let down your baby."

"I'm just so scared," Annabeth admitted. "I know I can do this, with all my heart. But I can't do it alone."

"You won't be alone," Athena promised. "You'll have me and the camp, and even some gods that like you! Plus, sooner or later, you will find Percy, because if anyone can find him, it's you."

Annabeth looked into her mother's eyes. "Really? You'll support me?"

"With all my heart," Athena promised.

Annabeth sniffled again, giving her mother another squeeze. "Thanks, Mom," she whispered.

Athena smiled. "No problem. And Annabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Annabeth went rigid and looked into her mother's eyes. Al she saw was sincerity. "Really?" Athena nodded, smiling. "I love you, too," Annabeth whispered, smiling.

So maybe she wans't alone exactly. Maybe, just maybe, with the love, support, and help from her family, she could do this. She could actually do this. She could keep and raise a child.

* * *

**Sorry it's been a long time sinse I last updated. I didn't get to read this, so sorry for any mistakes! R&R please!**


	6. Inside Your Own Body

**Morning sickness. **That's what it was, Annabeth figured, as she blew her stomach into the Athena toilet. She faintly felt someone hold her hair back, and the soft rubs on her back as she continued to vomit.

After a few short breaths, Annabeth shoddily got up. She looked to the kind souls. It was her brother Malcolm and her little sister, Ellie.

"Are you okay?" Malcolm asked. He didn't sound mad, like Annabeth thought he would, but she detected something under-neath it, more like . . . disappointment.

"I'm fine," Annabeth said, going up to brush her teeth.

Ellie, who was the one who held her hair back, asked, "Are you sick?"

Ellie was only nine. She didn't understand pregnancies or sex, or anything related to them. She probably just thought her big sister was sick.

"I'm fine," Annabeth lied. She wasn't fine, but she wouldn't admit that. "How did you hear me?"

"I had to go pee," Ellie admit. "Are you _sure _you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Annabeth snapped. At Ellie's face fell, she sighed. If she couldn't even be a big sister, how in the world could she be a mom? "Look, I'm sorry. I-I'm fine."

Ellie nodded, but she was still sad. Malcolm knelt to her level. "Ellie, Annabeth didn't mean it. She's just a little . . . crabby in the morning. Can you please give us some time to talk?"

Ellie nodded, smiling. "Yeah, but hurry, 'cause I still have to pee!"

Malcolm nodded. He waited until she was gone before turning to Annabeth. It was silent as they had a mini star down. Annabeth dared Malcolm to say it.

But it needed to be done. So after a while he asked, "So, your pregnant?"

"That's none of your business," Annabeth snapped.

"Oh, come off it!" Malcolm shouted back. "You're gaining weight, you're wearing comfortable clothes, you have weird food cravings, you haven't been training, you're always depressed and crying, and now you have morning sickness. So cut the shit and tell me. Are. You. Pregnant?"

Annabeth sighed, running her hand through her blonde hair. "Yeah," she snapped, tears falling down her face. She was getting sick of the damn tears. She used to never cry. "You happy now?"

Malcolm shook his head. "No," he said, "that wasn't what I wanted to hear."

"Do you think I want to be pregnant?!" Annabeth shouted. "I didn't want to!"

"Then why _are _you pregnant?!" he shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Annabeth yelled. "EVERYONE WANTS TO KNOW THAT! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? I JUST DON'T KNOW!"

"THEN MAYBE YOU AREN'T A DAUGHTER OF ATHENA BECAUSE SHE WOULD OBVIOUSLY KNOW BETTER THAN TO GET PREGNANT!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, MALCOLM? SHUT THE FUCK UP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO YELL AT ME LIKE THIS! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M ALREADY GOING THROUGH A LOT?"

Malcolm glared. "You know what Annabeth? I'm done. I'm so done with all of your bullshit."

"What are you saying?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm saying I'm no longer your brother."

That stung, right into her heart. She had already lost so much, she couldn't afford to lose her big brother. She _needed_ her brother. "Malcolm, I-"

"No, Annabeth." Malcolm shook his head. He left then, leaving her to drown in her swallows and depression.

* * *

Annabeh missed the feeling of her dagger in her hand. It felt good to stab, perrie, then repeat all over again. How long had it been since she last trained? Along time.

After she was sure that the dummy was un-stuufified, she sat her dagger down and took her out her water bottle. Her hair was in a pony-tail and she wore her favorite camp shirt and shorts. It felt good to be in her body again.

As she chugged down her water, she wondered what that meant. Of course she was in her body. But her ex-brother was right: she was gaining weight, like it or not. It came with every pregnancies, even if hers was a little different. But with the extra weight on, she felt bloated and just not _her_.

But now as she trained, she did feel more like herself again, something she hadn't felt in a while. She screwed her cap back on her water bottle and went back to her dagger. After a while, the bell rang and she headed off to archery.

Though it wasn't her strongest point, Annabeth did okay in it. She wasn't amazing like the Apollo cabin, but she wasn't awful like a certain Seaweed Brain.

She got a few bullseye and a few ones close to the middle before she took a break. As she went to refill her water bottle, she noticed some Aphrodite girls sniggering and pointing at her.

Rolling her eyes, Annabeth figured it was probably just because how sweaty she looked. But that was not the case. One of them came up to her, and she noticed it was Drew.

"Hi," she said, laughing.

"What do you want, Drew?" Annabeth asked, grinding her teeth.

"Oh, you know, just to talk."

"About what?" Annabeth asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"About rumors!" Drew squealed.

"I don't do rumors," Annabeth spat, taking a sip of her water.

"Oh, trust me, you'd want to hear about this one!"

"And why's that?" Annabeth asked, taking another sip.

"Because this rumor is about your pregnancy!"

Annabeth spewed water on the ground. She looked back into Drew's eyes. "What?!" she asked, choked.

"Oh, it's all over camp, Hun! You're preggers! Congratulations," Drew said, smiling bitter-sweetly at Annabeth.

Annabeth stared wide-eye into Drew's own brown ones. "What are you talking about?" she asked weekly. "I'm not-"

"Oh, Annabeth," Drew said, shaking her head. "Don't deny it. I know it's true."

"Who else knows?" Annabeth asked as she seethed.

Drew shrugged. "I don't know," she said, "possibly the entire camp."

"You're lying," Annabeth said.

"Oh am I?" Drew asked. "Nila! Nile, come here!" She called over a Demeter girl with soft brown hair and grassy green eyes. She was possibly 14, maybe 15.

"Yeah, Drew?" Nila asked.

"Annabeth is _ by _. Please fill in the blanks."

"That's easy," Nila said, popping her pink bubble gum in her mouth. She wiped her grubby hand on her red clad shirt, then her blue jeans. "Annabeth is pregnant by Percy Jackson."

"Okay, thanks Nila." Drew waved her hand to dismissive the girl as if she was just a fly. She then turned back to Annabeth. "You see?" she asked. "The whole camp's talking about. We all know the truth, _Annie_. And it won't be long before everyone else does, too."


	7. Promise Me

Percy was aware he was sleeping. He tried to remember what had happened, but it was all just a giant blur.

In his dream, he was with a blonde girl. Walking on a beach in a place he couldn't remember. But, the blonde, her face, it looked familiar. Annabeth!

"Annabeth!" Percy said with joy.

Annabeth looked up, startled. "You-you remember me?" she asked as tears splurged down her face. Percy started to get the feeling this wasn't just a dream.

"I-I don't think this is a dream," he said. "Just that I was projected here."

Annabeth nodded. "It doesn't feel dream like to me either," she muttered then her gaze fell on Percy. "I missed you," she said softly, standing on her tippy-toes. She gently placed her lips on his. They were warm and tasted kind of like salt water, but it still was super sweet and nice.

Percy kissed back, grabbing her face. He couldn't remember anything but her, but he did no his heart was beating faster with her touch. Did she always do this to him?

"Where are you?" Annabeth asked once they pulled back for air.

"Percy, where are you?" Annabeth's voice sounded weak: tired and sad.

Percy bit his lip, trying to think. "I-I don't know," he said honestly. "I only remember you."

Annabeth sighed and they sat down on the sand, holding hands. "Percy . . ." Annabeth started but then trailed off, not being able to find the words.

Percy smiled softly, pushing back Annabeth's hair from her face and looking her in the eyes. "Yeah, Wise Girl?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do," Percy said with no hesitation. He chuckled. "Why'd you ask?"

"Would you always love me? Even if something went wrong?"

Percy nodded. "Of course."

Annabeth sighed as tears flew to her eyes. This was it. Some how they were able to meet in this dream, and Annabeth knew so she could tell Percy.

"Percy," she whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Percy's mind didn't quite recognize those words at first. Then they hit is brain with a blast and his eyes widened. "You-you're what?"

"Pregnant," she said bluntly but her eyes and tears gave it away. Her eyes were filled with sadness and regret. Regret sleeping with him maybe? Well, he did get her pregnant.

Percy almost laughed miserably at that thought. He turned back to Annabeth's. He wasn't such an idiot to ask if it was his. He knew better. Annabeth would surely punch him. Of course it was his.

Then he noticed her tears. He cupped her face, swiping his thumb over her tear full eyes. "Why are you crying, Wise Girl?"

"I ruined our lives," she said as she burst into tears. Percy pulled her into a hug, so now that she was in his lap.

"_You _didn't ruin our lives. Who ever took me did. Besides," Percy said chuckling, "it takes two to tango."

A small laugh escaped her lips. Okay, so they were making progress. But he noticed she was still crying. "Why are you crying?" Percy asked softly.

"Because I have this thing growing inside me," Annabeth cried, "and you're off and gone. I have no clue where you are. I never wanted to be a mother," Annabeth cried.

"We both know that's a lie," Percy said softly. "Annabeth, you want to be a mother, you told me. You always wanted to be a mother. A baby isn't a thing, you know," Percy continued. "Gods," he cursed, "why are we so upset about this? We're having a baby, we should be ecstatic! Congratulations, Wise Girl."

"Percy," Annabeth snapped. "We are six-fucken-teen! We cannot care for a baby! Maybe if we were older and had jobs and finished college and settled down and everything I would be ecstatic and say back Congratulations."

"Annabeth," Percy said softly, "I understand. Yes, I do wish we were older. Yes, I do wish I could remember and that I was there with you. Yes, I wish we were both out of school. But Annabeth, we're going to be parents!"

"I am going to be the parent, not you because you're off on some stupid journey because some stupid random god plucked you off and took you at of my life."

"Annabeth," Percy said bringing her face closer to his, "I promise, I will find you and I will be there for you, throughout the pregnancy. I promise."

Annabeth sighed. "Okay," she said meekly.

Percy grinned that smile she had missed so much and lowered his lips to her. They kissed and it felt intensely and beautiful and amazing. Annabeth really missed their kisses.

Gently, Percy lowered Annabeth to the ground and got on top of her. Their kiss got rougher, heavy, lustful. Annabeth's eyes snapped open when she realized where this was going.

"Stop!" she shouted, pushing Percy off of her.

"What?" Percy franticed. "Did I do something wrong?"

Annabeth quickly shook her head. "No," she said, "no. Gods, Percy I want you, like, so bad right now. But it's to weird. Suddenly you aren't here then you are. It's just too weird if I have sex with you right now."

Percy nodded. "I understand. It is kind of weird."

Annabeth nodded. She ran her hands down Percy's chest, stopping at his jeans. Percy groaned. Annabeth leant up to his ear and whispered, "But when you come back, we can have sex as much as you want." Her voice went up on you, implying that is what up to Percy.

Percy groaned, snatching Annabeth's wrist. "What are you doing?" he breathed, almost taking her hand down his pants.

"Oh, no," Annabeth chided, taking back her wrist. "Later," she whispered in his ear again. "Later. But I think our time is up."

She pointed to a gold light that was surrounding them and soon, Percy was back, at a top of a hill.

He didn't know where he was, but he did remember what just happened. "Annabeth," he promised, "I don't know where you are. But I will find you. I promise you that. And when I do, I will be there for you every step of the way."

Maybe it was just his imagination, but a soft breeze ruffled by, smelling like lemon soap and books, rustling Percy's hair and throwing a soft small smile onto his face.


	8. Sally Knows

So maybe the gods weren't as cool with it as Annabeth thought. It could've been a slip up, Annabeth supposed. Maybe Athena didn't mean to blurt out to the whole council that her sixteen daughter was pregnant. But then again, maybe she did. Was she that kind of person? Annabeth didn't think so. After all, it could've just been an accident.

Annabeth sighed. This wasn't happening. It couldn't. Just last night she was having the time of her life, and now it was all ruined.

A gurgle sensation wan ran up Annabeth as she shivered. She sneezed. Once, twice, three times. It was official: she was sick. Sick and pregnant. With the gods knowing her secret. With everyone knowing her secret. It couldn't get much worse then this. But no. Life: LMAO, haha, no!

A knock sounded on the door to the Athena cabin and a small boy, new after the titan war, scurried in. He was short for his age, which was twelve, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore sweats unlike most boys his age and had braces and glasses. "Annabeth" he squeaked. "Chiron wants you in the big house."

He scurried off without further information. Annabeth cursed and wrapped her blanket tighter around her. What was worse than a scary pregnant women? A scary, sick, pregnant women.

Annabeth sighed and dropped the blanket. She slipped on her shoes and walked out of her cabin, stopping to sneeze and cough on her way. She ignored the stares and kept her high, except when she had to sneeze and cough. Chiron awaited her on the porch.

"Annabeth," he called, "are you okay?"

"Except from being sick and pregnant?" Annabeth asked sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Just peachy."

Chiron didn't laugh. "Take a seat."

Annabeth grumbled some very colorful words and took the seat across from Chiron. 'Why am I here instead in bed eating a nice peanut butter and pickle sandwich?"

Chiron didn't even make a face at te strange pregnancy craving. "We got some news about three powerful half-bloods at one school."

That got Annabeth's attention. "Three half-bloods?" she frowned. "In one school?"

Chiron nodded. "We don't know much about them. We don't know their godly parent, all we know that they are very powerful."

Annabeth took that into consideration. "Okay," she said, "not that I don't care about this, but why are you telling me now?"

Chiron sighed. "Annabeth we need to discuss things. There might be a chance they know about Percy's whereabouts."

Annabeth froze. "What?"

"Here is the thing though, Child," Chiron said. "You can go with the demigod chosen to pick them up, but one a few conditions. First, school started a week ago. You must go back to any school of your choice. And second, you must tell Percy's and your parents about the baby."

"Deal," Annabeth said without thinking, then she frowned. Wait. She would have to tell her parents? They would kill her! And Sally would be so disappointed. She stood. "Ill go pack. Can you please get somebody to drop me off? Dad has this school all ready set in stone for me.

* * *

Annabeth was not looking forward to this. At all. Sally Jackson sat in her apartment, with her husband's arms wrapped around her shoulders as they both earned for their beloved missing son/step-son.

Annabeth sat across from them. This was going to be harder than she thought. She should've told her parents first. That would've probably be better, but there would be a good choice they would've killed her.

"Sally," Annabeth said softly, "though I miss Percy, I am not here because of that." She looked down at her hands wrapped around a tea mug.

Sally looked up. "Then why are you here?" she asked softly, her eyes brimming with tears.

Annabeth sighed. This would not be easy. She thought about just blurting it out like she done before. Then she sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair. "Well, I'm pregnant with Percy's child." She said it so calmly and she even took a sip of tea afterwords.

Sally Jackson gasped and she fell back into the shocked Paul's arms. She didn't faint, thank the gods, but she did look even more pale and that was it. She started to cry. "Does Percy know?" she blubbered through her tairs.

Annabeth thought back to her dream. She thought it was from her mother, maybe as a sorry gift, maybe just as a gift. But it was definitely real. "I think," Annabeth whispered and went on to explain her dream.

"Have you told your parents?" Paul asked.

Annabeth shook her head. "No," she answered, "but Athena does know. And I'm pretty sure she let slip of it to every god in a meeting."

"And what about your educations?" Sally hiccupped, calming down from her little sob fest. "I mean, you still must go to school."

Annabeth's eyes darkened. "I'm already going to at this private all girl boarding school," she muttered. "And I do not like it at all."

"Why?" Paul asked and the two girls looked at him, shocked that a man could be so . . . out of it.

"Why?" Annabeth sobbed. "Because they all stare at me! Or, more specifically, my stomach!"

"Oh," Paul said, catching on.

"Sorry," Annabeth said, setting down her tea mug and dabbing her eyes. "Hormones."

* * *

After finishing her talk with Sally and Paul, she hopped on the subway station. She was going back to her school dorm and then she knew she would have to IM her parents. And that's when they saw her Mom. She was dressed in a flannel red buttoned up shirt, jeans, and her hair was pulled back into a bandana. It was the most causal look Annabeth had ever seen on her mother.

She was looking at the map on the wall, trying to search for something. "Mother!" Annabeth called to her, but she didn't respond. She tried again. "Mom! Athena, it's me!"

Annabeth had run up to her mother. Her mother's gaze snapped to her at the mention of Athena. "Don't call me by that name," she growled and Athena took a step back.

"Mom?"

"Am I?" the goddess asked. "Then if I am, here take this coin." She reached into her pocket and handed Annabeth a gold coin. "Avenge me, Daughter. Follow my mark."

Annabeth took a step back. "Mom,'' she said, her voice wavering, "what's . . . what's wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me?" the goddess laughed. "Nothing is wrong with me." She looked over at Annabeth. "But something is wrong with you. You are looking kind of fat. And you don't look smart. Are you sure you are my daughter?"

That was like a blow to Annabeth's heart. But before she could answer, there was a twist, and then the goddess was gone, just like that.


	9. Almost There

They looked at her belly. They whispered mean things to her. They teased and mock her. But that was okay. Today was Thursday, and tomorrow Annabeth would be leaving the school to go to that wilderness school.

Annabeth's room-mate was very nice and generous. Her name was Macy. She was bigger then Annabeth, so she gave her some of her clothes for the weekends. She also gave Annabeth the more comfortable bed that was good on her back. She was thankful for that.

Annabeth moaned, dipping the spoon into the chocolate ice cream before sticking it in her mouth. "This is so good," Annabeth said.

Macy nodded from on her bed. "It is," she agreed. She looked over at Annabeth. "So, you really leaving tomorrow?"

Annabeth shrugged. Truth be told she didn't know. If they did find Percy then their would be no doubt a quest they would go on to find who took him. "I don't know," Annabeth mumbled through chocolate ice cream. "Maybe. It depends maybe."

Macy nodded before redirecting the conversation. She crossed her legs and a dorky grin split onto her mouth. "It is a boy or a girl?"

Annabeth smiled. "I honestly don't know," she said truthfully. "I would like it to be a boy, but you know, whatever as longer as the baby is healthy."

"What does the father want?"

Annabeth didn't know how to answer that. What did Percy want? She didn't know. But she couldn't tell Macy what was really going on. So she shrugged and lied, "Oh, he doesn't care. As long as it's healthy."

Macy smiled and awed. "Oh, that's cute! What will you name it?"

Annabeth had been thinking about names but not a lot. It never was majorly on her mind. She had other things to think about. She had a few names picked out, but not a lot. "I have a bunch of different names for each gender," she answered after a pause. "Would you like to see them?"

Macy nodded eagerly so Annabeth stood and sat her ice cream chug down on her bed side. She walked calmly to her closet and got down on her knees, scrounging through her suit cases anc clothes. She knew the list she made was there somewhere, it had to be. She finally found it in her binder for her job on Olympus, something she hadn't touch in weeks. She took the paper out and went back to Macy.

She handed the paper to Macy. "Here," she said, "girls are the right column, boys are the left."

Macy scanned over the list at the names before smiling. "I really like the name Jacey and Sophia. Mason and Alex are cute for a boy to."

Annabeth shrugged and took the list back. "Thanks. I don't know what Percy wants though, he never brought up any names."

That was a full on lie. He didn't mention it ever. But how could he when he was lost and no one knew where he was?

"Well, they all look cute. I'm sure the baby will be perfect no matter what his or her name is." Macy flashed Annabeth a smile.

Annabeth felt warmth from what Macy said. Macy was right. No matter what her baby was, it would be perfect because it was hers and Percy's baby. And any baby from then would have to be perfect.

* * *

Annabeth hugged Macy before getting into the van, waving softly goodbye to Macy again. Argus waited for the two girls to be done before driving away. Annabeth sighed and leant her head against the window. She got out the iPod Macy had let her borrow-borrow, not keep, she had warned Annabeth-for the trip. It was thoughtful of her. She plucked the ear buds in and hit shuffle.

Macy had had the iPod for a very long time. Since she was eight. She said to excuse all the music she kept but skipped over, never being able to delete it. After Annbaeth skipped past all the One Directions songs ever made-Macy was a huge directioner- she found a song she liked.

It was Treacherous by Taylor Swift. Though Annabeth had never been fond of the certain demigod-yes, Taylor was a demigod, of Apollo- this song described Percy's and hers relationship. It was dangerous but addicting, neither could walk away, but they knew it wasn't the best of relationships.

Many gods had complained about their relationship. It was true, when Percy and her were together they were unstoppable, undefeatable. And that was just as friends. Some gods didn't want to think what would happen if they ever got together. And if they ever had a kid . . .

Annabeth felt her eyes drop at the soft music before her world surrounded in black.

When it felt like only five minutes later, hands were shaking her, waking her up. They had arrived back at camp. Annabeth had her head on the window, drool everywhere, one hand accrue over her lap, the other over the seat. Her hair was a mess of tangled curls, and one ear bud was in her ear, the other out. Macy's iPod was shouting a very loud song and it jerked Annabeth alert. She wiped at her face and turned off the iPod.

Annabeth stood and jumped out of the van and walked to the camp hill. She took in the senerary she had missed in the weeks she was at her school. Though there wasn't many kids there because most were at school, it was still big with all the new campers who had decided to be year-rounders.

Annabeth walked down the hill, putting the iPod in her back in her jeans pocket. They weren't hers, they were Macy's but they felt fit. Of course, Macy wasn't that big, so when Annabeth rounded her second trimester soon, Macy promised to take her maternity shopping.

She sighed. Maternity shopping. That would not be fun. She headed to the Big House and knocked on the door. Chiron answered and smiled. "Annabeth," he said, taking the girl in for a hug, "nice to see you!" He looked over at her. "Oh, did you get new clothes?" He was careful to avoid saying maternity clothes.

Annabeth nodded. "They're a friends," she admitted.

She felt a flutter in her stomach and grinned softly. This had happened for days now. The baby had started kicking. At first it really surprised her. She was in math class when she felt the flutter in her stomach and she jumped about a foot in the air. She quickly covered it up for being really excited to answer the question that was asked, but it still really freaked her out.

Macy had been estactic though. She had demanded to feel the baby kick when Annabeth got back to her dorm and told her. So Annabeth had placed Macy's hand on where she felt the kicking. Macy had teared up, making Annabeth tear up, and they both blubbered on for the rest of the hour about how amazing the miracle of life was.

Annabeth grinned up at Chiron. "Do you wanna feel something amazing?" she asked smiling full out now. Without waiting for Chiron's answer, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

For a second, Chiron froze as he felt the kick with his hand before a smile burst out on his face. He took his hand back and looked at Annabeth. He was in centaur form so he stared down at her. "Oh, Annabeth," he said bringing her in for a hug, "that's beautiful! The bay is kicking!"

Annabeth smiled, she couldn't stop smiling. "Yeah, it is beautiful." A sad looked crossed her face before she sighed. "I just wish Percy was here to feel the kicking."

"Don't dwell on that fact, Child," Chiron said. "Be happy the baby is kicking! It's a miracle of life!"

"What is the miracle of life?" a buff voice grunted as he dragged a heavy package over to them.

Annabeth recognized him. It was Butch, son of Iris. He had a strong built, but a lot of the kids didn't take him seriously with his rainbow tattoo.

Annabeth shook her head. "Nothing. What's with the package?"

Though she was pregnant, it didn't stop the kids from fearing her. They still felt like she was the boss of them, the one in charge, the leader.

Butch shuffled uncomfortably. "It's private," he said. At Annabeth's raised eyebrow he cleared his throat, blushed, and looked at the floor. "It's private."

Annabeth nodded and turned back to Chiron. "Is Butch the one going to pick up the three demigods?" Annabeth had nothing against Butch. She had nothing wrong with. He was a nice boy.

Chiron nodded and Annabeth smiled. "That's good. Butch is a nice boy." She smiled at Butch. She would have never acted like this, but sometimes she was like this. Super happy. But other days she was super pissed, other days she was super depressed. It really all depends.

"Thanks," Butch blushed.

Chiron took the box and sent them all their way. On the way to the stables, Butch asked, "Annabeth?"

"Yes, Butch?"

"Um, I was just wondering, how far along are you?"

"I just hit three months last week," Annabeth said, rasing an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Butch said quickly. Then he stopped short and sighed. "Well, my mortal girlfriend is pregnant and I just."

"Oh, Butch!" Annabeth said, going happy once more. "That's wonderful! You are nineteen, almost twenty, far older than me! There's nothing to worry about."

"I'm just so worried," Butch admitted. "I prayed to my mother, before all the Olympians went silent, and she was happy for me. But now Lena-my girlfriend- is turning into her second trimester and I'm just so scared because the baby will be arriving soon."

"Just be there for her," Annabeth said, "it's the best you can do."

"Thanks, Annabeth," Butch said. "And, um, Annabeth?"

"Yeah, Butch?"

"Please don't tell anyone, alright?"

Annabeth smiled. "Alright."


	10. He's Not There, Just Like Her Heart

Her back was killing her. That much was for sure. It may have been the chariot, though it was unlikely with the fast tempo and the spreading of running pegasi. It probably was due to the thing growing inside of her.

"Gods," she muttered, "Can this thing get any faster?"

Butch turned to her. "Are you okay?" he asked in his gruff voice.

Annabeth didn't answer and just looked out at the flying pictures down below her. "How much faster?" she asked.

"We'll be there in at least five minutes," butch answered.

Five minutes. Annabeth's heart swelled with joy. In just five minutes she will see Percy. Of course, there was a good chance he wouldn't be there. But he had to be. They said there would be hints with him there.

She sighed. Her shirt stuck to her and she regretted wearing it. She should've worn one of Macy's baggy shirts that were big on _her:_ they were enormous on Annabeth and covered her stomach fully.

As if it sensed her worry, the baby threw a kick at Annabeth's stomach. Annabeth wrapped her arms around her stomach. "I know," she told the baby, and it was possibly the first time she ever said something nice to it and acknowledged it. "I miss him, too."

* * *

The chariot came to a stop outside the grand canyon. In a flash of excitement, Annabeth jumped off the chariot along with Butch. She hurried over to wear a satyr and three kids awaited them.

Something cold squeezed her heart and Annabeth's face fell. Percy wasn't here. "Where is he?" Annabeth cried. "They said he be here!"

"Who?" asked a latino looking kid with elfish ears and features.

Butch answered. "Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson."

"He's not here," Annabeth whispered. She felt like sobbing. But, no, no, she wouldn't do that. Not in front of anyone. She hated crying in front of everyone: it made her feel weak.

She took in the new kids-the new demigods. They seemed around her age, maybe a year younger. The one boy had sky blue eyes and blonde hair. He was muscular and tan. The girl looked a little Cherokee with her brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. And finally was the last boy, a little on the shorter side with brown eye and curly black hair.

"Come on," she grunted to them. "Get on the chariot. We'll explain on the way."

* * *

Annabeth knew that under normal circumstances, flying into water a thousand feet above sea level should feel like cement. But then again, this was a magical camp.

After the naiads dried them off, Annabeth sulked as Drew and Charon and a few others walked up to them. Chiron could tell from Annabeth's face that Percy wasn't there. She wanted to go and cry alone in her cabin, but Charon assigned her to Piper.

"Come on, Piper," Annabeth told her as she drew her away from Drew. "No need. Drew isn't worth it." She pushed Piper forward. "Let's go get you a weapon."

She took Piper to the weapon shaft and had her look through all the weapons. A spear looked ridiculous on the girl and bow 'n' arrows didn't work. A sword was too long. Annabeth was about to give up. Then she spotted Piper holding Helen of Troy's blade.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked as she launched into who and what that blade is.

Piper nodded. "I'm sure."

Annabeth shrugged and gave her a tour. She knew she should tell Piper Jason and her wasn't real, but she didn't want to do it in public. So she brought Piper to the hill.

She started off slow, letting Piper first hit the topic. Then Annabeth slowly added on the details. In the end, it left Piper crying.

"Is this why you brought me here?" she asked, sniffling. "So no one would see me crying?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I know what it's like to lose someone you like."

Piper looked at her. "Your boyfriend?"

Annabeth nodded. "I miss him," she admitted and she realize she was about to cry. No, she willed her hormones, no, gods, please not now!

But it didn't matter because her hormones kicked in and just the thought of Percy brought her tears. "I miss him," Annabeth repeated. "He's gone and I don't know where. It's so frustrating. He just got up and left. And all I have of him is the baby."

She realized her mistake too late. Piper looked utterly shocked. "The baby?" she asked. "I just thought . . ."  
she blushed and looked away.

"That I was fat?" Annabeth laughed. "Please, you don't work out and train in a camp like this and be overweight. It's a baby bump, no matter how much I hate it."

"So," Piper guessed, "the baby was un-planned?"

Annabeth nodded. "I love Percy," she said, "but not enough to bear him a child just yet." She sat down on the hill besides Piper. "I wanted to wait until we were out of college and married. But things got out of control. Our first time was amazing so we continued it. We never thought about protection. It lasted for about week and probably would've went further if Percy hadn't disappeared the last day."

"Oh," Piper said. She looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry."

Annabeth realized she had just talked about having sex with her boyfriend to a stranger. She laughed at Piper's blushing face. "So you didn't think a memory of Jason and you . . ." she trailed off, trying to say that did the mist put a memory of Jason and Piper having sex in Piper's mind.

Piper shook her head. "God, no. At least it was nice enough to let me have my first time real and not a memory."

"But did you ever do anything like it?" Annabeth asked.

Piper blushed and looked at the ground. "I-I think. There were some pretty hard-core make-out sessions." Then she sighed. "But those weren't even real, were they?"

Annabeth laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. "The fates can be cruel."


	11. Free Me

**DISCLAIMER: EEEP! I forgot this in a while! Don't kill me! I'm sorry!**

**Okay, I do not own PJO or HoO. Also, I leant my Mark of Athena book to my friend and he still hasn't returned it! GRRR. I hope he gives a blow job to a cactus. T_T So just in warning this chapter might not be exactly as it was but I'll try to make this right, but it probably won't because this is all from memory!**

Footsteps lead into Hera's cabin. Witch was weird, really weird, considering Hera didn't have any children. Annabeth suspected she didn't have any children because she was too much of a bitch. Of course, she didn't dare speak that out loud, only sharing it with Percy.

After Piper had stopped crying, Annabeth decided to give her a tour of camp. A better tour, one that went into detail of everything. They ended up at Hera's cabin, noticing footsteps that shouldn't be there.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "There ain't supposed to be footsteps," she murmured.

"What?" Piper asked from next to her as she wiped her hands off her pants.

Anabeth explained, "Hera doesn't have any children. There shouldn't be footsteps leading into her cabin."

They both stared at the footsteps, taking them in. Was there an intruder? Annabeth wondered. Probably not. Besides her and Percy, who was stupid enough to trespass on Hera's property?

"Let's go in," Piper said suddenly as she started to trek ahead.

"Whoa," Annabeth said as she caught back Piper's arm, "wait. You can't just go in there, Piper."

But Piper merely shrugged. "We're supposed to do dangerous stuff as a demigod, right?"

"That's not what I meant," Annabeth tried to explain, but Piper was already going into the cabin. Annabeth cursed and followed.

Tip-toeing in, they carefully looked around the cabin. It was dusty per usual and it smelled abandoned like it was. But the weird part was that nothing seemed out-of-place. But something just didn't feel right.

That's when Annabeth noticed it. The footsteps lead to behind the giant statue of Hera. Annabeth took out her dagger and though Piper was unskilled and had no idea how to use it, she also brought out her's.

Annabeth walked carefully to the statue and on the count of three, charged behind it.

What was behind the statue surprisingly wasn't any kind of monster. It was just a simple re-headed girl, with freckles, tattered jeans, and an Save the World T-shirt.

"Rachel!" exclaimed Annabeth happily as she encircled the girl.

"Annabeth!" Rachel said just as happy as she hugged Annabeth back. "I haven't seem you all summer," she continued on as they walked out oh Hera's cabin. "How are you?"

Annabeth suspected Rachel was talking about the baby. How was Annabeth, really? The cold hard truth: a giant mess. Behind all the false smiles, that was all she was. Just a cold hard mess. But no, she wouldn't tell Rachel that, she would never dare tell _anyone_ that.

"Good," Annabeth answered. "What about you?"

"I'm great," Rachel said as she peered over Annabeth. "But you don't look good."

"I am," Annabeth tried to argue. "Really, I am great. Sure, I'm just a little tired, and my feet hurt, and the morning sickness is awful. And yeah, I'm getting fat and these weird cravings are really grossing me out, but I'm good." Even she heard the desperation in her voice.

Rachel hugged her. "Annabeth, I'm sorry, I really am. I know how hard it must be on you. Your pregnant, Percy's gone, the gods dropped all contact and a new evil force is rising. It must be hard on a simple sixteen year old girl.

"But don't try to hide," Rachel continued. "Crying doesn't make you week. It means you've been strong for to long. If you just want to collapse down into tears once in a while, no one's blaming you."

Annabeth didn't have anything to say to that so she angled the conversation somewhere else besides her. "So what are you doing in here?" she asked Rachel and that brought her back to Piper. "Oh! I'm sorry," she said to Piper. "Piper, this is Rachel, our camp Oracle. Rachel, this is Piper."

"Hi," said Piper, a little shy.

"Hey," Rachel said cheerfully back before turning back to Annabeth. "As to answer your question, I don't know really. I've just been getting this weird feeling, you know? Like, I'm supposed to be in here."

Annabeth tried to reason with that, but before she could, something usual but unexpected happened. Rachel's whole body stiffened and her mouth opened, reviling a deathly swirling green. But Rachel didn't speak a prophecy. She spoke two words: "Free me."

And then Piper passed out.

* * *

Rachel felt guilty, really, really guilty. "I'm sorry!" she kept saying to Piper.

But Piper forgave her, even though she was really confused what happened. "it's fine," she kept saying. "What happened though?"

"Usually Rachel speaks prophecies," Annabeth startied to explain." Never just to words. I don't know what happened."

Soon it was night so Annabeth decided to give Piper a break. She took the younger demigod to the bonfire. "Good luck," she told Piper. "Hope you get claimed."

At the world 'claimed' Piper peeled. Annabeth wondered what was that about. "Yeah," Piper muttered, "me to."

Did Piper actually _not _want to get claimed? Well, she would be the first, Annabeth thought as the campfire began. Apollo cabin of course lead the sing-a-long, but the fire wasn't tall and happy.

It was short and depressed, just like the rest of the camp. They all had wanted Percy to be there, they all wanted him to return. It was weird what one person did to a camp. You take away the leader and the whole thing falls apart.

But that wasn't the only thing that feel. You take away Percy, and Annabeth's whole heart falls apart.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was awful. I told you this was all from memory, bleh. Sorry for the long wait. I was trying to wait until my friend gave me my book back, but the wait was getting to long so I just decided to update. Please review, I only got 3 last chapter! **


	12. Baby Dreams

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot. Remember I don't have the book them claimed is from memory alone.**

**Hey guys, sorry if anyone got confused, but I meant THE LOST HERO. Don't know why I said Mark of Athena, probably because it was on my mind. Sorry again. Oh and I realized my mistake. Grr. I forgot about the talk with Clovis and Jason. I apologize. Like I said, I gave the book to my friend. Again, I gave him The Lost Hero, don't know why I said Mark of Athena.**

**I don't really know how to fix my mistake, but I figure it out. I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! I know it has been forever since I updated. I just have been very busy. Life at home is not good for me, so we're thinking about sending me to my aunt's at the end of summer next year. Problem is she's low on cash and she lives in a different state. We finally just decide we're going to see her soon when we head off for our vacation. **

**Also, it's my birthday today-the twelth-so it's been hectic today. But here's your chapter, and again, sorry!**

Annabeth stared at the water, tucking in her legs and wrapping her arms around them. Her hair bellowed in the wind. It was a cold night. It was silent, except for the occasional harpie squeaking, but Annabeth didn't think they catch her here.

She was cold. She wore simple pajamas but the blended well into the night, making it look like she didn't exist. That's how she felt. So. A son of Zeus, a daughter of Aphrodite, and a son of Hephaestus on a quest. Sounds legit. Annabeth felt a smile tugging at her face as she remembered her times on the quests with Percy and Grover.

His name bought brack the idea why she was here. Annabeth tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and looked down at the sand next to her. The pencil and paper lay untouched, criss crossing each other. It was kind of hilarious. Before Percy, Annabeth would have never snuck out after curfew late in the night and go down to the beach all just to write. Now it just seems like a normal thing to do.

The pencil taunted her, daring her to pick it up. It was testing her, seeing if she was strong enough to do what she planned. Annabeth almost backed out. But she's no wimp. She picked up the pencil, twirling it in her fingers. She, too, picked up the notebook and opened up the cover. A drawing of thee happy kids met her saddened gray eyes.

Nobody knew, but Annabeth loved to draw. Bach when she was at her dad's and being treated horribly, drawing was the only escape. She stuck to it once she entered camp. This notebook was ages old, she had it since she was seven. The first picture was of her, Thalia, and Luke. Thalia and Luke. Ha. She wondered what they would say if they saw her today. Luke would be pissed he wasn't the father of her first child, and Thalia would be pissed she was stupid enough to get pregnant with Seaweed Brain's spawn.

After flipping through some of her drawings and some of her literature words, Annabeth flipped to a crisp new page and started drawing. She worked first on the features: the jaw line, the eyes, the nose. Her hand lightly scraped the paper as continued to sketch under the airy moonlight.

When she was done she looked at the picture. It was perfect. It was of the beautiful baby she had seen in her dreams. Lately she's been having these recurring dreams. it's not much. All it is is Annnabeth holding a bundle of blankets in her hands, smiling down on it, as muscular but soft arms wrapped around her waist, his chin resting on her head. But she always woke up before she could find out who the arms belong to and what gender the baby was.

Annabeth decided it was time she drew it.

On the next page over, Annabeth picked up her pencil, sighed, and began to write quietly. Her words shone through the page, occasionally wetting with a tear.

_Dear Percy,_

_I'm getting so big. I can't fit into any of my normal clothes and my cravings are so off. I blame you. But I blame myself too, because does it not take two to tango? In my dreams I see myself, and I am holding these blankets, but I know it is the baby. Your arms are wrapped around me, I think, but I never see your face. And I never see if the baby is a boy or girl._

_A gut feeling tells me it's a boy. And I am never wrong. I'm positive it is a boy. But I remember you telling me a girl would be nice. You are so wrong. I can feel him sometimes you know. He kicks and it feels like butterflies. I don't know if I should like it or not. I'll go with liking it._

_I was thinking about names earlier today. I like the names Oliver. And Noah. But I won't make the last decision without you. And I swear to every god and goddess out there that I will not have this baby without you._

_Your demon spawn is not pushing out until you are with me. I swear, I will hold him in. I'll see you soon, but for now I must go. _

_Wise Girl_

A sob wretched out of her throat before closing her eyes and quickly wiping the tears away. Annabeth stood and grab the notebook and pencil, taking it back to her cabin where she would get some rest.

It never came though. Instead she got onto her laptop and looked up baby names. She skipped over the girls, because she was certain the demonic thing inside her was a boy. It had to be, with the way it was kicking. She looked up some ancient names and a few caught her eyes. Much better than Oliver and Noah. She'll have to ask Percy when she saw him, but there was one she thinks he like.

A butterfly kick to her stomach reminded her how hungry she was. She rested a hand on her stomach and rolled her eyes. "You're going to make me look like a fucking pig, you know that?"

All she got was another kick in response. She rolled her eyes and snuggled into her blankets. "You'll eat in the morning. Right now I'm tired. Good night." She wasn't tired, but she did manage to wrangle some sleep in the quite midnight.

* * *

A dragon woke Annabeth up in the morning. A fucking dragon. And just her luck it was the metal one that was raving on the camp.

Annabeth stumbled out of her cabin in rushed on jeans and a shirt, with no shoes on, just socks. And it was just her fucking luck again that it was completely innocent and it was a ride for the dumb quest. Annabeth grumbled some very rude things and huddled over to bed. Half the camp wasn't even up yet. Breakfast wasn't until another hour.

But the dragon situation did make her think of one thing. Their quest will bring something. And hopefully it will bring some answers as to where Percy was.


	13. Out of Camp

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the Lost Heroes. I own only the story plot.**

**I know all of you want the reunion with Percy and ahhhh, it's coming! Calm yo tits and dicks!**

Annabeth's belly was prominent now. It wasn't like, Oh, she's starting to show! I didn't know she was pregnant! No, it was, Oh, she's pregnant! Look at that belly! At least it wasn't a ready to pop belly. But still. It was big and huge and gah, if she didn't get rid of it now she swears she'll reach into her vagina and pull out the baby now.

She still has five months to go. Fuckkkkkkk. FML.

On a cloudy day in the morning, Annabeth was up early. Sleep was hard to come by now a days and when she did it was barely anything. She read some books about how pregnancy was supposed to make you glow and ho it was such a wonderful feeling. Haha, no. She couldn't wait until the thing came out.

Annabeth showered and got dress. She dressed in a purple dress with a black little overcoat and some comfy flats. Normally she would rather die before she wore a dress, but it seems like to everyone else that being pregnant wasn't enough. Oh, noooo. According to other people it's just so wonderful you have to dress cheerfully too.

But there was another reason. She needed to go outside of camp to pick up . . . some things. She was on laptop last night and saw some things and she knew she had to get them. But first she needed to convince Chiron. And she knew for a fact that was near to impossible. But she done many things in her life, and no way was she going to let a centaur take her down. So she twisted her hair into a braid over her shoulder and left her cabin.

She waddled over to the big house. Gods, she was walking like a pregnant lady. One hand on her stomach, the other on her back while waddling like a penguin. But she couldn't help it. It was just natural. Why did pegasi gallop while they fly? Why did humans swing their arms while they walk? It just seemed natural.

On the porch Chiron sat in his wheelchair. He sighed and looked over the camp, not seeing her yet. He probably missed Mr. D and his card playing. Though he would never admit it, along with the rest of the camp.

"Chiron?" Annabeth called as she walked up the steps of the big house porch.

It has been awhile since Chiron saw her by herself and not in a crowd. His eyes widened at the site of her protruding belly. But he quickly got over it like the centaur he was and in a calm voice, he asked, "Yes, what can I do for you, Annabeth?"

"I was wondering. Camp is so crowded these days. I just need to get out. Can I take a camp van for a little . . . trip?"

Chiron's answer was immediately. "Absolutely not."

That really pissed her off. If she wasn't pregnant he probably wouldn't have cared and probably let her out. But no. "It's because I'm pregnant, isn't it?" demanded Annabeth as-oh gods, no-tears started to swell up. She couldn't help it. Her hormones were just out of whack these days. "Isn't it?! Chiron, just because I'm bloody pregnant doesn't mean I can't take care of myself! I have my dagger and I can very well kill any monster! So stop being so judging and let me fucking go!"

She blamed her hormones.

Chiron's face was priceless. "Excuse me?"

Annabeth made herself take a deep breath then exhale it. "Chiron, I'm sorry. But just because I'm pregnant doesn't me I can't take care of myself. Please let me go. I'm pregnant, not dying. I can take care of any monster. It's just that I'm so squished up in this camp. I'm not going to live here forever, Chiron. I can't. I need to go look out to get a job and fine a house or an apartment. I need to get some baby things. I need to live my life." Not a complete lie. She was planning on doing those things, but there still were some things she needed, too.

Chiron sighed. "Oh, alright. But you must take someone with you and Argus needs to drive you."

Annabeth's eyes narrowed. "Fuck no. Argus isn't driving me anywhere. I can drive myself, thank you. And I am not taking anyone with me."

Chiron shook his head. "Then no-"

"Chiron, just so you know I'm either going with or without your permission. I'll sneak out of camp if you don't let me go. Now, either you can say yes now so you at least know I'm out and not just kidnaped in the mist of the night, or you could say no and worry about me the next day. Either way I'm going and I'm perfectly fine with both ways."

Like. A. Boss.

Chiron sighed and rubbed his hands on his face. "Fine, take a van. But just be careful, alright? Don't get hurt."

Annabeth felt a smirk rise on her face. "Alright, Chiron. Thank you."

She left, feeling happy and contempt. When she got back to her cabin she put Malcolm in charge and grabbed her stack of money under her mattress. She was going to need it.

"Where are you going?" Malcolm asked.

Annabeth smirked and pulled out her dagger. Her eyes fixed on it, she said, "Out."

A few minutes later Annabeth was in the van and starting it up. She left camp without a second thought.

She did what she said she would do first. She went to Babies R Us and ignored the looks she got. So what if she was sixteen and pregnant? Fuck them all with a cactus.

She didn't buy any clothing yet, but she still bought some diapers, pacifiers,-when she was little, they were called binkies- and some bottles. Then she looked around New York for some good but cheap houses and apartments.

Finally, after she ate some lunch, she decided it was time to do what she _actually _planned to do.


	14. Old Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, blah, blah, blah, I only own the story plot. Sigh.**

The store smelled of innocence and dark musky smoke. The lights were dimmed and no jingle went off when Annabeth entered the store. The doors were old wood. Outside sat two gargoyles and two dragon heads were the door handles. The store was in a dark alley that was hard to find visible to the moral eye.

Old books and knickknacks littered the floor and shelves of the small store. Annabeth walked up to the counter where am old man with graying hair stood below it. He was the kind of old man you just got a feeling he was perverted from it.

"Ah, sweetheart." The man grinned. "What can I do for you?"

"I need something," Annabeth said with a blank face, trying not to get creeped out at the old man.

"Ah, but of course." The man took out the cigar that was in his mouth, puffed some smoke, then stuck it back in. "Welcome to my store. What can I get for you, sweetheart?"

If he called her another pet name, Annabeth swore she'll kill this man. "Yes, actually, there is. I need a crystal ball of Embolo, some grape innocence, and, um," she glanced down at the hurried notes she took on a piece of paper, "oh, and a magical wand of Spingohettie. Plus four candles, each of the elements, plus one extra for spirit, and another extra that represents all the elements. Oh, and the spell of Calling a Lost Friend. I found some of it on the internet, but I could only get the first half and what you need. The other half is lost. It says on the internet you have it, though."

The man raised an eyebrow. "That sure is a lot of stuff, sweetheart." She wanted to kill him. "But I have it all. Be back in a few minutes."

Annabeth took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. Gods, she was going to kill this creep. After a few minutes the old man returned. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as he rang the items up. "This is a lot of money. You go 450 bucks?"

Annabeth started. "What?!" she exclaimed. "How is it that much?!"

He explained to her how much all the items cost. Annabeth's mouth dropped. She really wanted this-she needed this. But did she really want to couch of 450 bucks. No. Not really. But . . . this spell would give her some input on Percy. If done correctly, it would give her a minute of glimpse of what a person was doing. But was a minute worth 450 bucks?

"Actually, I'm good. But thank you." She left the shop. She was heart broken-not dumb.

Annabeth wanted to cry. She actually did. She walked to the park with her bags in her hands, sat down on a bench, and cried.

She felt someone sit down next to her. She sniffled. The guy next to her was around her age. His hair was gelled up and he wore a muscle shirt and skinny jeans. Supras were on his feet and he smiled. His hair was a brownish-blondish.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as she blinked tears from her eyes.

"No, no I'm not actually," Annabeth said. "I'm pregnant and my breast are sore. My ankles are swelling and I always have this strange craving for tacos. No, I am not okay."

That was a weird bust of emotion. Usually Annabeth didn't like showing emotion. She thought it made her weak. But she needed to get it off her chest. And besides, this was a total stranger. It's not like she'll ever see him again.

"Oh," said the guy as he frowned. But it was there for one second then it was replaced by a smile. "Congratulations on the baby!"

Annabeth started to cry again.

"What? What did I do?" the guy said panicking. "What did I say?"

"I'm four months pregnant, I'm fat, and my boyfriend is gone," Annabeth sobbed.

"Oh. I'm sorry." The guy scratched the back of head. "I'm Alec, by the way."

"Annabeth."

"Okay, well, um, I'm sorry. But if your boyfriend doesn't come back, give me a call. I know what it's like to have a dead beat dad. Don't let your kid grow up like that."

"Percy isn't a dead beat dad," Annabeth snapped, suddenly mad. "He was taken."

"Oh." Another oh. "I'm sorry."

"Good."

"I'll just leave now."

"I bet."

Alec walked away. He never gave her his number.

"Stupid boy," she muttered as she stood with much difficulty. Her hand rested on her baby bump.

"Annabeth?"

Annabeth turned. Her face broke out in a smile. She ran towards the person. "Thalia!"

"Annabeth," Thalia cried as she hugged her old best friend. "What are you doing out of camp?" She looked down at Annabeth's belly. "I didn't know you were expecting. Why didn't you tell me?"

Annabeth shrugged. "You never called. You never visited."

"Still," Thalia said. "Wow. You're huge. When are you due?"

"Five months." Annabeth liked the fact that Thalia didn't ask who was the father. She knew better. Annabeth liked that about her best friend.

"Are you scared?"

"So much. But why are you here?"

Thalia looked down at her feet. "Oh, you know. I just saw some old family." She bit her lip.

Annabeth got the feeling Thalia wasn't telling her everything. "Thalia," she said, "what aren't you telling me?" Her eyes narrowed.

Thalia sighed and looked up. "Annabeth, I can't tell you. But you will find out when you get back to camp. Trust me."

Annabeth sighed. "Camp. I hate that place. I just want to go home. Not my home in San Fransisco. I mean Percy's apartment with Paul and Sally. Where we can cuddle up on the couch and watch some old movies."

Thalia's face pulled at the thought of cuddling but then she hugged Annabeth again. "You miss him?"

"With all my heart."

"You'll find him."

"I know, Thalia. I know. I'll find him, even if I'm dead."


End file.
